Future Shocked
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: A would-be thief accidentally blasts himself back in time to the year 2011 with a piece of stolen Time Force technology, and absolutely no clue what he's gonna do about it while dodging Wes, Eric, Jen, and a new rangers team. OC centric. R&R please
1. Back Blast Area: NOT CLEAR!

This chapter is for D.J. Scales and kyorii, two of the many things that inspired to start writing this.

_**DISC LAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, THEIR RESPECTIVE SHOWS, COLORS, TRADEMARKS, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE OCS APPEARING IN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE IS ALREADY COPYRIGHTED AND TRADEMARKED. SO AWAY WITH YE RABID LAWYERS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Daylight. The one time that everything seems to be ok. When you honestly can believe there's still some good left in the world. Seems like a novel idea. Especially to people like us._

A male youth garbed in a black leather coat, his face hooded, quietly sprinted down the hall, his footfalls muffled by the orders being shouted and the alarms blaring throughout the facility. He ducked behind a pile of crates as they ran past. Amateurs. A quick bio-scan told him the coast would be clear for a few minutes before he had to hide again.

_The fallen. We don't know how many of us there are left, or what we're all capable of, but we all know one thing. And it's that we're defiantly not normal. All of us._

Dodging around the corner, he blanched slightly against the light smashing off of the high polish tile floor. Damn cleaning bots had been through recently. He spared a glance down at the freshly waxed floors and did a brief double take. There were fresh boot prints. He smiled sardonically to himself. This he could use. After another scan, his eyes traveled along the walls and ceilings, looking for anything that would leave signs. He found none. His hand clasped a device on the left front side of one of the belts crossing his chest, near his hip. With a small beep, he was flying toward the ceiling as if he was weightless.

_Look! Look closely at my eyes! Can you see them? The pain they hold? The discolorations? They used to be a vibrant green. Now they're a cold blue, like new steel. With these eyes, I see it. I see what you fear. What you hide in the darkest recesses of your mind, what wretched deeds you buried in the deepest reaches of your filthy soul, everything. Do I always see it? No. But neither do I want see it._

His feet touched the ceiling and he was moving again. After pushing off and gaining his flight equilibrium, he was hurtling down the hall, coat streaming behind him.

_They used to say we could all hear each others thoughts all the time, like a private instant messenger. We could be on the other side of the planet, and still be able to talk to one another as if we were standing next to the other. But in time, we could feel the voices of the others growing dimmer, more distant, until they stopped. _

He grunted as he flipped forward and dropped to the floor. The cleaning bots would soon pass, and erase his trail. But not for long. The idiots following him weren't completely stupid. They had by this point activated the DNA searcher and would soon find his trail under the fresh wax. But by then he would be long gone.

_We owned the night. If you never wanted to be seen again, or never to be found, you would find a place among us, doing whatever it was that you did before. Then you eventually become more like us…stronger, faster, more aggressive…it was here we learned we could not live together in large numbers, or the others…the "untainted" would find us and begin their ancient hunt anew. Fools. They know nothing of us, yet so swiftly they pass Judgment. _

As soon as he rounded the corner he knew he was in trouble. There were at least twenty guards ahead of him, all pointing their weapons at him, no doubt set for stun. 'Still gonna sting for a bit though.' he thought to himself as he seemed to melt into the wall next to him, bursting out of the one on their right. They were fast, opening fire as soon as he appeared. With a feral grin, one of his legs lashed out, catching one across the throat before he dashed forward again, spinning low and right as he landed, his arm taking out the legs of another and smashing his head into the floor on the way down, only to vanish again. The shouts of panic and surprise when he came up in their midst were deafening.

_But to truly understand the fallen, you'd have to listen. Hear that? The soft sound of wind in the grass? That was one of the Fallen, heading home after work, trying to beat the sun. We hate it. We could stand in it all day and most of us would still be as pale as when we set foot in it's warm embrace. You'd also have to feel. Feel like you're the only one who understand what the world's all about then, turn around and get blasted in the head by a whole mass of people who feel the same way. Add in a morbid curiosity, the ability to excel, and then add in the final piece. _

The command centre was in chaos as a man in a white jumpsuit with a red strip on the left shoulder tried to puzzle out what was going on. "It's been stolen!" a green haired being shouted. "What!" he shouted back, then spun on his heel and strode down the hall, ordering whoever he saw to come with him, telling others to go to various parts of the complex, and to keep radio contact. "He can't allowed to leave with it!" he raged as he crossed the lobby, right past a plaque and an ornamental case. In it was a picture of various people, but front and centre was a badge. The Plaque read "Time Force. Est. 2101, A.D."

The youth looked down at the pile of bodies before him and dusted his hands off. "And they told me you were gonna be a challenge.." he said casually as he picked up one of their pistols and sighted down the barrel like nothing was wrong. The weapon was a few grams to heavy thanks to the sights. "So that's why ye couldn't catch up to me. Idiots. Thought ya'd be usin one of them new Oblivion SR7's on me." he said as he tossed it over his shoulder and started to walk away. "HALT!" he heard a voice cry to his left. He spun as if time held no sway over him and flung out his right arm. From the sleeve of his coat came a thin metal dart.

Whoever had yelled at him fired his weapon, a beam of red light lancing forth. The two objects collided in midair, resulting in a small explosion. The man went to fire again, only to have another dart stuck in the barrel. He tossed it aside. "Alex! Ain't seen ya in ages, me ould son!" the youth exclaimed, his arms flung wide open as if he was about to run forward and hug "Alex" like a lost brother. "Dave. I should've known. I want it back!" he growled at the youth, who responded by flinging back his hood, and shook his head as if clearing cobwebs. His face was tanned as if he was in the sun constantly. His eyes were a cold blue gray, like steel. His short cropped brown hair was matted to his head from his hood. His lips parted into a small, cold, smile. He had the faintest hint of facial hair, a mustache and goatee combo, like a sophomore in high school. The most striking feature of his face, was the scar on the right side. It ran from just above his right eyebrow, across his eye, and ended just below his eye socket. "And I ougtha expected you to turn up, Alex. Oh wait." he said, raising his right hand to his chin as if he was pondering something. His eyes bore into Alex's like a laser. "I did." he finished, shrugging out of his coat and dropping it and all of his equips with it into a neat pile. He wore a simple enough garb. Black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, showing the tattoos and scars on his muscular arms. He wore a metal studded belt and steel toed combat boots designed for Time Force. They were stout enough for his heavy combat style, yet offered enough stealth for him to creep around. He'd have to thank their designer when he got back.

The two charged forward, Alex starting the attack with a running round kick, which Dave ducked under and swept his leg out. Alex jumped over it and spun to the right and kicked as Dave came up, who caught it in the chin. He responded by hand springing away, his feet catching Alex in the jaw, making him stumble back. "We'll be at this all night." Alex said dryly, rubbing his jaw. "Good thing we used to partying all night with each other then, ain't it?" Dave shot back, a maniac gleam in his eyes. He jumped forward, throwing his weight to the right, grabbing Alex's right shoulder with his left arm as flew past, pulling Alex back first into a painful slam. Alex rolled onto his stomach and grabbed Dave's ankle, wrenching it as hard as he could. Dave growled in pain and fell, breaking Alex's grip with a sharp punch to the side of the head. The two rolled away from each other and stood, Dave pretty much on one leg, and Alex with no depth perception.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted. Dave groaned. Time Force was swarming towards them like cockroaches. Dave held his hands up and looked at the ground, smirking slightly. "I want it back, Dave." Alex repeated his earlier demand. Dave rolled his eyes. "Like I care, boss man. It's in my right pocket." he said as a female officer reached into his pocket. "So you free this evening honey?" he asked her, making her blush and run off. "Call me, baby!" he yelled after her. Alex growled again. "Ya know if ya keep doin that, you'll start growin more hair on that chest o yours than the Wolfman." Dave told him as Alex pulled the all important device out of Dave pocket. "You're dumber than you look Dave." Alex said smugly. "If you had put this thing on when you stole it, you would be in the clear right now." he kept going. He failed to see the maniac glint returning to Dave's eye as he watched Alex carefully. "You really ought not have told me that, Alex." Dave said softly, before he lunged.

What happened next happened so fast no one had time to react. As he grabbed the device and slapped it on his wrist and did a one handed cartwheel to his gear, one hand landing on it, fingers tightening around the coat. Lucas brought his weapon up and fired, the shot hitting the device. Dave screamed in pain as the impact drove it onto his wrist, where it lit up like a Christmas tree before releasing a wave of energy, flinging all of them at least twenty feet away, and exploded. Where Dave had stood was now a smoking crater, with the faint scent of ozone lingering. Alex groaned and fell back. "This is so not good…" he said to no one in particular.

Dave appeared in the same flash of light in an alley of sort, his personal gear landing on the ground next to him, in the middle of a rainstorm. He groaned and pulled his coat on, making sure everything was intact. Everything. Including the…brand new watch on his left wrist? "DNA accepted." a cool female said. Dave blinked and looked at the watch. A look of horror crossed his face as the realization took hold. "FUCK!" he shouted and fell to his knees, where his day got even worse. There, on the ground, was a newspaper. The date? January, 2011.

_But even knowing all this, there's no way to fully understand us. Not even we can do that. For those who hunted us, you'll never succeed. You can never possess it. You can never own it. You can't take it, you can't steal it, you can't destroy it. The Power will endure, as long as you try to stop it, even after you give up. Or that's what we thought._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter previews:**

"_Alex, regardless of whether you want to see them or not, we have to go back and get it."_

_"You mean to tell me that I just blasted myself a millennium back in time?" "Yep." "And there's no way to get back that's been discovered without getting arrested?" "Uh-huh." "..I hope you choke on a donut."_

* * *

_I'M BAAAAAAAA~CK! Geez it feels good to get that one outta me system. so was it good, or should I flush it down ye olde toilette? Don't know when the next chapter'll be up, tho so don't be surprised if this goes unupdated for awhile. But until then, have some fun!_


	2. Destination Past: Forceble Entry

**_DISCLAIMER: AS BEFORE, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOTLINE AND THE CREATED CHARECTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE WAS TRADEMARKED AND OWNED BEFORE I COULD GET TO IT._**

_

* * *

_

Dave stared at his wrist, numb with shock, rage, and disbelief. He couldn't believe he took the bait. He was gonna kill Alex for this one. There was no avoiding it. Somewhere in his mind he knew it wasn't really Alex, or Time Force's fault, but dammit somebody (other than him, of course) was gonna get for this one! His head snapped up when he heard footsteps. And giggling. Lots of giggling. So much…you get the picture. With catlike agility, he jumped from the ground, up to the top of a fire escape and looked down.

Emma Heston hung onto her best friend Kara Cheng's shoulders. They were both over the limit, and they didn't care. "Life is short, live it up while you can!" they always said to each other. "Did you see his face?" she giggled. Kara nodded and laughed. They had been at this hole-in-the-wall bar, and had been hit on by every man under forty in the place. The last one had been kind of cute(or at least "Drunk cute", they'd surmised) who had kept buying them drinks. So they kept talking to him. When asked if they would go home with him, they couldn't help it. They told him they were both only 17 and laughed all the way out. It had been priceless. "Ey youse!" a slurred voice behind them yelled. The two turned and saw the very man they had done this to standing there, looking very angry about the whole thing.

Above, Dave watched, mildly interested. In his line of work, knowing when to when to be seen and when to just observe was key. Besides, he didn't think the girls would need his help. This guy was maybe 5'10", 192 lbs. Soaking wet at that. He also made a note of the two females. Best he could anyways. One was Asian by the looks of her, and had the lean slim, build of an athlete. By the looks of it, it was something where she swung a medium sized object around a lot. Tennis maybe? The other looked to be of European descent, and was a bit more muscle to her. It looked like she was a physical powerhouse by this timeline's female standards. Both wore their dark hair in ponytails, and dressed in blue jeans and tight fitting black tank tops with whatever they're preferred jacket was.

"Whatcha want mister?" Emma slurred. "I want what I'm owed, you tart." he growled. Emma stared. "Why? You've been without so long your crotch sings "Smoke on the Water"." she said with a fresh peal of laughter. Kara started giggling again. The man growled and advanced down the alley, grabbed Emma's arm…and then she stood up straight wrenched her arm loose, slapped him across the face, kicked him in the gut, and then cracked him across the back of the neck with the tip of her elbow. The two missed the chuckle from above. "OY! YOU TWOUSE!" a voice slurred at them. The two of them looked at each other. "Why do we always get into fights like this?" Kara asked. "Dunno. But it's fun!" she yelled as the group of drunken idiots ran at them. If they thought just because they were attacking girls that they would win…they were in for one helluva wake up call.

Dave watched interestedly. These girls had been acting drunk on purpose and were now dispatching these idiots with a myriad of what appeared to be a mix of karate, tae kwon do, and judo. He laughed and pulled his coat tighter around him. The movement made the rain that had accumulated on his coat cascade down. The two girls heads snapped up in unison, and one second the were on the ground, the next they were climbing with stunning agility and speed before heaving themselves over the top rail, landing on both sides of him. Dave looked at the two of them, and sighed. "I get the feeling your gonna beat the shit outta me long afore I can explain myself." he stated, then jumped from the fire escape to the one right across from it. "You wanna fight me, first you gotta catch me!" he said as he back flipped and landed on top of the building, then turned and ran. The girls looked at each other and followed.

Kara stared up ahead at the guy they were chasing. He seemed interesting enough, before but, now…he was about twenty yards ahead, and he was insane. He was running over skylights, jumping over and around obstacles, running along walls, ducking and dodging people who were up on the rooftops doing whatever. And all without slipping or losing his footing once.

Emma was steamed. This guy was faster than Kara and way stronger than her. 'I wonder who trained this freak.' she thought as she jumped the gap between buildings. "He can't go much farther, Emma! We're coming up on the old bridge!" she heard Kara yell. "Hey, freak!" Emma yelled. The guy looked back and waved them to keep up with his right hand. She took it as "what do you want?" "Looks like we may get that fight!" Emma yelled at him. She saw him shake his head and then begin to go even faster. The two started to skid to a halt once they realized what was about to happen. "No way he'll do it!" Emma spluttered as rain water flew everywhere. Kara stared hard ahead. "I think he's crazy enough!" she exclaimed. Then they saw him reach the edge and jump forward into yet another front flip, this time his entire body staying rigid. Time seemed to slow as his face became visible under the hood. He winked at the girls and then he was gone. Emma looked at Kara blandly. "No one's gonna believe this." she mentioned as they climbed down and tried to find their car. Kara shrugged. "So why tell em?" she asked.

**YEAR 3011, TIME FORCE HEADQUARTERS**

Alex was enraged beyond belief. He had let his pride get the better of him, and Dave had escaped again. This time he had a piece of Time Force technology and had been blasted though time itself. They had been scouring time line after time line, looking for the device's electronic signature. And just their luck, it was not showing up in any of their scans. Except for the first one Alex himself ran. He had immediately dismissed it as coincidence, a decision that flew in the face of his rigorous police logic of "there is no such thing as coincidences". "Alex?" he heard Trip say uneasily. "Yes, Trip?" "We can't find it anywhere. The only signal we found was in-" "That was a glitch in the system." Alex said, quickly cutting Trip off and leaving the command centre. "I'm going to go take a break. I suggest you do the same." he told his team. Trip looked at the other two. "I think he just doesn't want to admit to himself that it's there." Katie said, rolling her eyes and looking at the screen. "Bring it up again." she said as an afterthought. Her eyes widened for a split second and then she giggled and pointed. "No wonder why he doesn't wanna go. Look." she managed. Trip looked at the board quizzically, then chuckled to himself. Lucas followed suit, only he let his head fall to the table with a bang. "Why is it always there that we have to go?" he moaned.

Alex slammed the door to his room and collapsed on the bed. This day had gone from bad to worse. First the kid steals something else, even though he was loathe to admit it, he knew exactly where to find the kid. Back in 2011. Did he want to go? Heck no, he'd have to see Wes, Jen, Eric and Taylor again! "I can't believe how much trouble that kid stirs up even when a thousand years away." he said aloud as he stood and flung his coat off. "Really? You can't?" he heard a voice from his desk say. Startled, he whipped around with his weapon drawn. He relaxed seeing the person's face. "He's your son." Alex retorted. The figure snorted. "As if that would make him listen to me, Alex." she said as she stretched. "You know where it is." she stated plainly. "And?" Alex said as he stalked over to the window, glaring across the city. She sighed and grabbed a small globe from off the table, levitating it a few inches above her palm as it rolled in the air listlessly. "Just stating a fact." she said pleasantly. "And just so you know, the rest of your team also knows where it is, and they have no such aversions." Alex's shoulders sagged slightly. "I was hoping they would get the idea to leave well enough alone." he murmured, watching the weekly traffic jam. 'Whoever thought flying cars was a good idea is an idiot.', watching the chaos intensify.

Supreme Time Force Commander Jacob Tolson glared at the three before him. "Are you sure?" he asked in the deathlike whisper that was his voice. Trip gulped and nodded. "Y-yes sir. We tracked it to-" "I'm well aware of where you tracked it to, Regis. I also know you've been there twice in living memory!" he ground out as he tapped his finger on the paper, steadily driving a hole though the papers and desk underneath. Lucas was fighting a valiant struggle not to laugh at the sight. Katie was looking anywhere but their boss. He looked down and seemed to realize what he was doing, shook his head and shoved the offending articles out of his way. "Explain to me why I should send you back, for the THIRD TIME.." Trip blanched at this "to that specific time line." he finished. Lucas stepped forward. "Sir, the fugitive in question has a piece of technology from our vault." Jacob looked at him with such intensity that he felt he was about to melt into a steaming pile of hotness. "What did he take?" he asked slowly. "We don't know." Katie said. "What?" "We were never told, and when we asked, we got told that we didn't have a high enough security clearance." Jacob laughed. "Oh. That thing. I see no reason why you shouldn't know." he said as he stood and faced the window, his hands resting in the small of his back as he watched the sunrise. "It's an old morpher. It was never activated, due to lack of DNA to unlock it, and how long it was buried underground." he turned. "It requires an alien DNA, one that died out ages ago." he lowered his head sighed and then looked up. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room."

In what seemed to be a warehouse, a young man was sprinting through the stacks of crates, careening around corners, until he got to a door, marked office. Without even bothering to knock, he barged in ignoring, the glare the man behind the desk was giving him. "Dave never reported back in last night, Commander." he said, his dark brown eyes filled with worry. The 'Commander' stood and swore. "Dammit all! Where was his last DNA signal picked up at?" he asked he smashed a quick number into the holophone, opening a door in the wall. "Last night, in the Time Plaza!" the young man yelled after him as he jogged to keep up with him. The Commander groaned and picked up his pace even more. The two burst into a room filled with computers, manned by a small yet stout youth with deep blue hair and mysterious purple eyes. "Ian, Commander, what can I do for you?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Secondhand puberty was a bitch. "I need a lock on TXA-013, Derak." Derak started and spun around in his chair, typing in commands rapidly. "Put it on the screen." "Aye, Commander Aikido." the location displayed on screen made Commander Aikido want to hang his head and cry.

**YEAR 2011, UNKNOWN CITY**

Kara had just dropped Emma off at her house, where she was greeted by her parents scolding. Kara thanked God she had the foresight to park in the alley when Emma got out. With a sigh, she flipped on the radio. Nothing. That was weird. Nothing but static. Then her snapped toward the radio. "Not now…I'm in enough trouble as it is!" she groaned as she stomped on the gas and swerved to the right. Up ahead she could see several creatures that looked like walking statues with stone tablets on their heads. She sighed and reached into the glove box, pulling out a cell phone. Flipping it open, she pulled to a stop and jumped out of her car and dialed in four numbers. In a flash of light where she had been running was now a female wearing a dark red spandex outfit with yellow and gray accents. Her helmet was also a dark red, with the crest of a great Avian covering the face of the helmet, save the traditional opaque visor. At her side hung a typical sidearm, which she drew and fired, bringing one down and drawing the rest to her.

With a low screech, they returned fire, forcing her to dive behind her car, cringing as she felt it rocking on impact. "My premium is gonna go through the roof from this one.." she muttered before rolling to the right, popping out and firing twice, dropping two more with precise, police style shooting. The beings screeched again and ran forward, their arms changing into blades of stone. Holstering her blaster, she held her right hand out focused. An outline of a staff appeared in her hand, being filled in by a slow burning deep orange flame until it had filled completely, becoming solid. Spinning it a few times, she struck her stance and waited. 'Almost…just a bit more…' she thought, seeing how close they were getting. When they were almost upon her, she stepped forward and swung her staff overhead, bringing it spinning down on one's shoulder, dropping it to one knee. Pull back, sharp thrust, step left, dodge, counter, her movements seemed almost like an intricate dance as she spun, smashed and broke her way through them until they were gone.

"Power Down." she said, her arms crossing in the air in front of her chest, then swinging down to her sides. The costume disappeared. "Whew. That's gotta be the third attack this week." she whispered aloud to herself as she jogged back to her car to inspect the damage. She almost cried at what she saw. "My parents are never gonna believe this...'Yeah I was coming home after chasing a free runner across a four block span of roofs by the old bridge when he jumped like a crazy man and we lost him. And then I had to drop Emma off at her house to get grounded and THEN I got in a fight with a bunch of monoliths. But don't worry, I'll study harder.'" she said aloud as she got back in her car and drove off into the rain, not even bothering to look back.

Dave sat up from his hiding spot, just having witnessed the spectacle of a very angry, very wet Asian girl transforming into an engine of destruction(sans PMS). After he had jumped (like a jackass, he would later reflect), he had landed in a river and washed up in some bay, he surmised (to his disgust it turned out to be a sewage ditch). As his luck would have it, he had washed up a few miles from where he head started, and had almost been spotted by the same girls he had ran from no less! Damned omnipresence. The storm intensifying had necessitated that he find shelter, so he picked a sturdy looking vehicle with gargantuan tires and a cover over an empty eight feet of space (later he would learn this thing was call a truck.)where he used his coat for a blanket, and was soundly asleep, until the aforementioned skirmish. Unable to get back to sleep, he had by now climbed out and was sifting through the ruins of the stone creatures that had yet to vanish. What had she called them again? Monoliths? He shrugged and started to walk towards the north. The sun would be up soon, and wanted to be out of it for as long as possible.

**YEAR 3011, CMDR. JACOB TOLSON'S OFFICE(the following conversation never happened. You imagined all of this. You will now go and get Cmdr. Tolson a latte.)**

Trip spluttered as if he had just inhaled about a gallon of water. Katie's eyes bugged to three times her normal size. Lucas's mouth hung open as the fly in the office buzzed in and out as he pleased. "I can see you've heard of them." Tolson said resignedly as he sat back down. "Th-the L...s, sir?" Trip stuttered out. "Of course I've heard of them! They were one of the most feared races in history! Then they just vanished into thin air…" he finished slowly. Lucas closed his mouth finally, and promptly spat out the fly. "Correct, Regis. Correct. But we know otherwise." Tolson said as he sat down and sipped his latte. Trip perked up at this. "They didn't die out. Not completely anyways. They...moved on, shall we say. That's all I can say on the subject at the moment." he said with a sigh. His latte was wrong again…'I could swear I ordered cinnamon and spice…this is apple.' he thought to himself. He missed Katie grinning at her comrades. "So can we go?" Trip asked eagerly. Tolson felt his head buzz slightly. "Sure." he said with a shrug as he signed the holier-than-thou order. "Just bring me back a coke." he said absent mindedly. Lucas looked dumbfounded, then grinned and nodded.

As the three left the office, Lucas playfully glared at Trip. "You drugged the latte, didn't you?" he asked Trip, who grinned and nodded. "How else was I gonna get him to let us go back?" he asked. "Alex is going to cry when he hears this!" Katie chortled.

"You did what?" Alex asked in a strangled voice. "I drugged commander Tolson and got him to put on orders to back to the year 2011." Trip said matter-of-factly as he finished maintenance on Circuit. "Why?" Alex asked, perilously close to whining. Katie glanced at him. "Alex, we all know why you don't want to go." she said, handing him his side arm. Alex took it and holstered it without thinking, following the three down the hall. "I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to go!" he protested, slipping on the white jumpsuit Trip handed him, not even paying attention to where they were going. "But you're the one who keeps telling us that Dave is too dangerous for us to take on alone." Lucas reminded him as he handed Alex a comb, which was swiped through his hair twice before he threw it aside. "Yeah, but-" "Alex, regardless of whether you want to see them or not, we have to go back and get it." Katie told him as they strapped themselves into the time ship. "But-!" Alex spluttered as the Transwarp Megazord punched the ship through the portal. A look of realization crossed Alex's face. "You dirty dogs…" he shouted over the noise. The other three smirked.

**Year 2011, City Still Unknown**

The morning sun shone brightly as it warmed the city, while the birds flew about chirping merrily. A window opened and Kara inhaled deeply. "Nother day." she grumped as she pulled back inside and went about trying to get dressed. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She had her mom's looks she was told, but she didn't see it. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, while her mom's were chocolate brown. Her skin was a pale ivory, but her mom was tanned. She had sharp, angular features accented by her raven black hair, and her mom didn't. She looked down at herself and sighed again. She was always being told she never really filled out the way she should've, but she dismissed the notion. She didn't really relish the thought of getting blasted in the jaw by her own assets if she ran too fast. "What am I gonna wear?" she wondered aloud to herself as she pulled the top drawer of her dresser open and surveyed her options. "I gotta do some laundry.." she moaned as she pulled out seemingly random articles of clothing, and heading to the shower.

Right when she when she got of the shower, her cell phone rang. With an aggravated sigh, she grabbed and picked it up. "Hello?" she said, cradling it between her shoulder and the side of her head, pulling her jeans up. "You dealt with some monoliths last night?" she heard her boss's voice ask. "Yeah, a few of them. I left my report on the phone when I got home last night." she replied, by this point moving to her shirt. "I picked you as red for a reason Kara." "I know, but there was less than ten of them, so there was no need to call in Pink or Blue." "You still should've had them on standby." "Yeah, but-" "No buts. I want you to report in after school. It's time you and the other two were formally introduced." with that, the line went dead.

She groaned and hurled it against the wall. It bounced as if made of rubber. She had been the red power ranger for the past few months now, and she had never met any of her teammates, or her leader for that matter. And it had all started about three months ago…

FLASHBACK

_'God I miss Angel Grove.' thought Kara before she slammed her locker door shut and rested her head against it. Her head was killing her. She'd had a migraine that wouldn't quit for the past three hours. She jumped slightly when she felt a buzzing in her back pocket. "Why did I listen to Emma when she said put it there?" she ground out. "Talk to me." she said, walking down the hall and out the doors. "Kara Cheng?" she heard a robotic voice ask. "If this is a telemarketer, you're wasting your time." she said carelessly. "Of course, this is a telemarketer. I really do love that jacket you're wearing, by the way." She froze and looked around slowly. "Who the hell is this?" she hissed. "No one you really need to worry about." "Says the creepy robot voice." "Touché. I just have a proposition for you. A job offer, if you will." "I have a job, thanks." "Not like this one. If you're curious to know more, which I'm sure you are, there's a car waiting for you just ahead. It will take you where you need to go." Sure enough, there it was._

_Wolf stared at screen before him. Was Wolf his real name? Most definitely not. But it afforded him a certain…privacy that his real name would not have. The profiles on three teens were displayed. True enough they were nothing like his old team, but they showed promise. A glance at another monitor showed him that the five morpher were ready. Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow and Black. Just like the first. Now he had to find Yellow and Black._

_Kara tried to look out the windows of the car, but they were tinted way too dark. The driver had stoutly refused to tell her where they were going with a politeness that she found infuriating. _

_Wolf watched his monitors, smiling thinly as the three cars were all pulled into different rooms. Pushing a button, his silhouette appeared on the TV screen inside the cars. "You have been selected by me for a very special reason…as you know, Angel Grove, a mere two hours away, hosted the very first team of power rangers. And now the world needs a new team of them. That's where you come in. In the cars next to yours are your teammates. You will be introduced in due time, but for now, we must be sure that you have what it takes to be a Ranger." With that, the screen went blank again._

END FLASHBACK

After a few weeks, she had been given the role of Red Ranger, the team leader. Her comrades were made Blue and Pink, respectively. It was then that their mentor (who was STILL a mystery) had guided them through the Power Rangers heritage and told them about the new threat to their world. The Monoliths. Ancient stone creatures, who much like the demons that attacked Mariner Bay years ago, were after complete annihilation of mankind. She and the other two rangers had fought and destroyed quite a few monsters by this point, both with and without their zords. And today they were finally going to see each other face-to-face for the first time.

In Biolab HQ, Wesley Collins sat in his office with his feet propped up on his desk, reading the paper. Hearing the elevator ding, he grinned. "Morning Eric." he said cheerfully. "Stow it." Eric growled as he chugged a thermos of coffee. "It's the Bagel." he snapped at Wes in answer to his unasked question. Wes nodded in understanding. Every couple of months, Taylor would get sent on a mission by the air force that lasted a couple of weeks. She never told Eric where she got sent, or what she was doing, only that it was for the government. And every time she got back, she was in such a pissy mood Eric slept on the couch for his own safety. Neither of them told Wes or Jen why they called it "the Bagel" though. A cadet poked his head though their door timidly. "WHAT!" Eric yelled at the cadet when he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Don't mind Eric, he's just cranky. What's up, Jefferson?" he said easily. "Um you remember the report of a free runner on those roof last night in Rolland Heights?" Wes nodded. "He was just spotted in the downtown area." Eric hauled himself to his feet and stomped out the door, grumbling. Wes looked at Jefferson. "He's like this a lot." he told him before following.

Dave swore. Why he had thought it'd be a good idea to run through a traffic jam like this was beyond him. 'Ya'd think they never seen folk do this afore.' he thought as he dodged around a speeding car and jumped onto the hood of another, doing a handstand and hooking his legs around a street sign as it whipped past, using it like a catapult to the next vehicle, a big rig truck. "How's tricks?" he yelled cheerfully at the startled driver before jumping onto the trailer and running down it and making another jump, landing on the hood of a dark blue SUV. The driver screamed something unintelligible. Dave stared at the passenger, a man wearing a red beret. "ALEX!" Dave screamed at him. The man looked like he'd been slapped with a fish. "ARE YOU FUCKING OMNIPRESENT!" Dave screamed at him , gripping the edges of the hood, his eyes bulging. The driver slammed on the brakes, flinging him off. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he shouted as he stood…and found himself staring down the business end of a very familiar Quantum weapon. "Would please come with us?" The man in the red beret asked pleasantly. "Sure. _Póilíneachta_." he muttered. 'Whoever this guy is, he damn sure ain't Alex.' Dave thought to himself as the vehicle drove away, with several other officers trying to disband the chaos his free running had started.

"So, Dave is it?" Wes asked their passenger as they drove down the highway. "Aye." he mumbled. "What was with the free running?" Wes continued. Dave shrugged. "It's a faster way to get around and a damn good workout." Eric snorted. "Yeah and a good way to get splattered." he muttered. Dave perked up at this. "Say you wouldn't happen to know a good coffee shop, wouldja marine?" Eric stiffened noticeably. "Why did you call me Alex back there, Dave?" he shrugged. "You looked like some one else I know. That's it." "Some one named Alex Drake from about a thousand years from now?" Wes shot back. Dave's eyes widened for a few seconds. "I don't know what your talking ab-ok, ya got me." he finished with a sigh when Wes held up his arm, showing his Chrono Morpher. "Now you wanna tell us everything from the beginning?" Dave shook his head. "Why not? I've got time to kill…" he muttered. The two rangers couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of his statement.

School seemed to drag on that day for Kara, and not for the first time, se caught herself stealing glances around the room to see if anyone else was having the same problem. If they were, she decided, they were a lot better at hiding it than her. The clock seemed to be set against her to boot. She could've sworn she saw the hands moving backwards a few times. With the final bell, she bolted to her car and sped to the specified meeting place, a construction site out in the boonies. Being the first to arrive, she morphed, and waited. Soon, three other vehicles arrived. 'I swear, this is getting to be too suspenseful and mysterious for one story.' she thought to herself as the pink and blue rangers got out of their vehicles. She knew their costumes well. They had the same basic design as hers, the only difference was the crests on their helmets. The Pink helmet bore the crest of a wild Stallion, and the blue bearing the crest of a creeping Stingray. The final person got out of his vehicle. There was no mistaking him for anyone else. Even though his face was covered by a silk scarf, the aura of power he radiated made Kara's skin prickle. "You have all proven to be worthy over the few months, and now you may safely reveal to each other your identities. But be warned," he said as they prepared to power down, "The basic principles of being a ranger remain the same. Never use your powers for personal gain. Never use your powers to escalate a fight, and never reveal your identity to the public. Follow these rules, and the Power will protect you. Should you disobey these simple rules, you will lose the Power." he said gravely, remembering when he was told of these same rules. The three nodded. "You may reveal yourselves now." The three of them brought their arms up across their chests, and swung them down til they hung a few inches from their hips. "Power down." was said in unison as the tension built. "You guys!" she shouted.

Dave stared at Wes incredulously, having told them of his "plight", and listened to their story about the Time Force Rangers. "Back the hell up." he said, standing and shaking his head. "Yeah?" Wes asked easily. "You're the Red Time Force Ranger, and he's the Quantum Ranger?" "That's right?" "My nemesis is also your descendant?" "Looks that way." "And you mean to tell me that I blasted myself a millennium back in time?" "Yep." "And there's no way for me to get back that's been discovered without me getting arrested?" "Uh-huh." "…I hope you choke on a donut."

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Preiviews:_**

_"I was a ranger long before there was a public support group, so you've got it easy."_

_"You may well get used to the idea, Burnside."

* * *

_

Whew...that one took quite a bit from me. So, whaddya think so far, people? Next chapter you get to find out who Kara's teammates are, how Alex reacts to being back in the 21st century, and how much longer the Bagel lasts! If you find any errors that I missed, I do apologize.

For those who are wondering, _Póilíneachta_ in the Irish word for "Policeman."

Til next time, y'all please do have some fun, aye?


End file.
